


Nothing to do but think

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in space after yet another of his schemes goes wrong, Doofenshirmtz dwells on his daughter and the boy she was with...who looks very familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to do but think

It wasn't as if he'd never been stranded before. It was safe to say he'd lost count. And he'd been stuck in space before and had managed to get back to Danville just fine.

In the meantime, he could use the time to think about Vanessa and the boy he saw her with at the Doo Wop Hop car show. He was fairly certain it was Francis's kid Monty. He'd only seen him once when he came to DEI to thwart Rodrigo. Geeze was that guy 'bad evil'. He'd been his mentor for not even an hour, and what did the guy do? 

Trap him with Perry the Platypus's trap, steal his inator, and then almost rip the Tri-State-Area in half. Lucky for him Monty showed up to thwart him. A couple minutes later and he'd have gotten out of the trap and given Rodrigo an earful.

Anyways. Why had the two of them looked uncomfortable when he spotted them? They weren't kissing or anything were they? He didn't think so...and if they were friends, then they wouldn't be kissing.

Did they think he'd be mad that they were friends? Vanessa should know better than that. She had lots of friends, and he wasn't all mad at them for being all good or who their parents were. Then again, he'd never really met their parents so he could kinda see Vanessa's worries there. He did hate alot of people.

He frowned. Vanessa had been acting funny before going to the Doo Wop Hop car show. She had been smiling and humming....were they...more than just friends? 

A small chill went through him, though that could have been more from the cold of space than the fact that his baby girl was dating Francis's son. And she hadn't told him? Or even mentioned having a new boyfriend? Or had she but he just hadn't been listening? Was he not paying enough attention to her to not notice this? Or have any inklings about it?

Running a hand through his hair, he thought more on their expressions when he spotted them. They had seemed...shocked...and a little embarrasesd and come to think of it, wasn't Monty hiding his face?

Realization seemed to smack him upside the head. They didn't want him to know they were dating. And chances were Francis didn't know either. 

Well huh. How was he supposed to react to this? Turn a blind eye? Confront them? Play it cool and be hip with it? Monty was a nice kid and everything...but dating his daughter?! Was it his idea to keep their relationship a secert? ...was it her's? Did they come up with that together? Really, how was he supposed to react to this?

...but he did seem to make Vanessa happy. He didn't think he ever heard her hum when she was thinking about Johnny...and he wasn't sure she'd have gotten into the spirit of the Doo Wop Hop car show if she was still dating him.

And hadn't she said Johnny thought that a game, a game was more important that a real person? Maybe...maybe Monty wasn't so bad for her if he made her happy...and the kid did seem nice enough...so maybe it was okay if they dated...

He could wait. Wait for his baby girl to tell him she was dating Monty Monogram. They couldn't keep this a secret forever could they? Of course not. And until then, he'd just pretend he didn't know. This whole secret thing couldn't last forever right?


End file.
